


Пока мяч не коснулся площадки

by named_Juan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cliffhanger, Drama, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4026847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/named_Juan/pseuds/named_Juan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Текст написан для команды споконов на ФБ-2014</p>
    </blockquote>





	Пока мяч не коснулся площадки

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан для команды споконов на ФБ-2014

Он всегда был маленьким. Слишком маленьким. И в садике, и потом, в школе, где его вечно считали за малолетку. Ниже даже девчонок, которые его никогда всерьез не принимали. Можно было их как угодно дразнить — они все равно продолжали смотреть на него так, будто он младенец, который не ведает, что творит, и никогда не обижались.

Он и в волейбол-то пошел, потому что надеялся подрасти. Но не сработало. И прыгал, и тянулся, и на турнике висел до изнеможения, а как был коротышкой, так и остался.

Ноя потерся щекой о плечо Асахи, на которое сполз, задремав.

— Спи, — шепнул тот. — Еще два часа ехать.

Ноя оглянулся на свое кресло — пожалуй, в том, что он такой маленький, были и свои плюсы — закинул ноги на сидение и свернулся на коленях Асахи, положив ладонь под щеку на его теплое бедро. Да, определенно, плюсы были: даже если кому-то такое поведение покажется странным, все равно за взрослого Ною не примут — решат, что старший и младший братья едут куда-то вместе.

Вообще-то, из них двоих старшим себя чувствовал Ноя — Асахи попросил составить ему компанию и вместе съездить к родителям для одного важного разговора. Волновался и не мог заснуть, несмотря на теплого, сонного Ною под боком и проливной дождь за окном. С Асахи всегда так было — вечно переживал даже по пустякам, и Ное приходилось приводить его в чувство.

Ночью было проще. Узкая кровать никогда не была для них помехой, хоть Асахи и брюзжал потом, что у него синяки по всему телу от острых коленок и локтей Нои.

— Молодой человек, попросите мальчика сесть как следует, — ворчливый голос разбудил Ною. Во сне одна нога у него соскользнула в проход между рядами, и теперь он мешал какой-то энергичной старушке пробираться к выходу.

— Да-да, конечно. Извините! Ноя.

— Извините, — Ноя подобрал вялые со сна конечности и нахмурился. «Попросите мальчика, молодой человек». И в ту же секунду почувствовал, как широкая ладонь Асахи скользнула по бедру, успокаивая. Ноя ухмыльнулся.

Знала бы эта старушка, как этот мальчик зажигал прошлой ночью. Вспомнилось, как они валялись на полу — кровати все же не хватило — голова Асахи лежала у Нои на животе, и длинные вьющиеся волосы укрывали его, согревая остывающую после секса кожу. От картинки в голове живот мгновенно прошило электричеством, и Ноя невольно вздрогнул. Ладонь на бедре сжалась крепче.

— Асахи, кончай, — еле слышно шепнул Ноя. — У меня стоит.

Асахи издал какой-то звук, словно поперхнулся, и Ноя, представив, как тот покраснел до кончиков ушей, снова улыбнулся. Ну и кто из них старше?

Автобус резко качнуло, так, что Ноя чуть не вылетел в проход. Потом — в другую сторону, впечатав их с Асахи в окно. Послышались вскрики, грохот — вещи повалились на пол.

— Что за… — Ноя попытался зацепиться — за поручень, за Асахи, за полку, хоть за что-нибудь, но пальцы соскальзывали, его что-то больно ударило по спине, потом развернуло лицом в потолок, так что он лишь инстинктивно закрыл глаза и обнял голову руками, шмякнуло со всего размаха обо что-то узкое и длинное, вероятно, поручень, снова крутануло, словно он попал под волну, и вдруг остановилось.

Он открыл глаза — было темно, но на него сразу навалились звуки: истошно гудел заклиненный клаксон, кто-то стонал, кто-то хныкал. Ноя лежал, похоже, где-то внизу, потому что по нему кто-то протоптался, оглушительно-больно наступив на кисть руки.

— Асахи, — позвал он, но сам себя не услышал. — Асахи! — крикнул он.

— Здесь, — раздалось откуда-то со стороны. Он не узнал голос.

— Азумане!!! — заорал Ноя, начиная паниковать и пытаясь вытащить ногу, зажатую между сумками и сидениями. Тот не отзывался.

— Азумане! — рывком перевернувшись на бок, чтобы понять, как освободиться, Ноя чуть не подавился собственным криком, лицом к лицу столкнувшись с мертвым, у которого из глаза торчал обломок телескопической чемоданной ручки. Закусив губу, он поднырнул под тело и на ощупь попытался определить, чем зажало ногу. Лодыжка болела от усилий, гарантированное растяжение, саднило ободранное плечо, но больше Ноя ничего не чувствовал. Только страх.

— А-зу-ма-не! — отрывисто выдохнул он, оттягивая руками какой-то тюк и одновременно крутя ногой, раскачивая зажим. — А! Зу! Ма! Не!! — нога выскользнула, и Ноя пополз в свободное пространство.

Асахи висел поверх сидения, и Ноя сразу увидел, что у него сломаны ребра и ключица. Обломок кости проткнул рубашку около плеча, кровь заливала серую автобусную обшивку, делая ее черной.

Ноя был маленьким, поэтому ему повезло больше. Сейчас он разрывался между желанием подхватить Асахи и тащить наружу и здравой мыслью сначала найти выход. Он оглянулся — мимо кое-как ползли другие пассажиры — все в разных направлениях, не понимая, куда двигаться. Кто-то начал кричать, кто-то истошно выл на одной ноте. Чтобы снять Асахи со спинки сидения, Ноя подлез под него снизу и попытался встать. Тяжелый, черт. Лодыжка немедленно отозвалась на его усилия пронизывающей болью. Ноя набрал в легкие воздуха и разогнул ноги. По лицу что-то текло — слезы или кровь, он не знал.

— Ну же, Асахи, держись! Постарайся, — шептал Ноя, делая неуверенные шаги в сторону какого-то просвета впереди. 

Он всегда был маленьким. Слишком маленьким. Асахи говорил, что это здорово и что ему нравится, что он такой маленький — с маленькими руками и маленькими чувствительными ступнями, маленьким ртом и вздернутым носом. Асахи считал его красивым. Но сейчас Ноя чувствовал себя таким маленьким и беспомощным, как никогда раньше — даже в средней школе, где его дразнили ясельником.

— Асахи-сан, ты не один, — шептал он, почти падая под тяжестью неподвижного тела, но продолжая упрямо двигаться на свет. — Положись на меня. Держись. Мяч еще не коснулся площадки!


End file.
